A Late Start and a Weak Dragon
by SirAmbala
Summary: Shari is a girl starting on her first journey. She is in for excitment as she travels Hoenn with her Pokemon. What adventures await her?


A/N: Don't own Pokemon

ooOOoo

Hi, my name is Shari. I just had my 15th birthday yesterday. You see, my dad is a carpenter so he goes where the work takes him. He needed my help so I couldn't start on my journey like most kids do at the age of 10. Well my dad has a project in our hometown of Blackthorn City. They are remodeling the poke center, so he told me I had waited long enough. He would be fine; it was time to start my journey.

Here I am now heading to Littleroot town to get my starter from Professor Elm. Well my official starter. You see I already have a Pokémon. A couple of years ago one of Claire had a sick Dratini. She isn't one to go giving her dragons away, but this was a special case. Her main Dragonite had a baby and it was born pretty weak. After a few months of training it wasn't getting any stronger, so Claire took it to Nurse Joy to be given away. We just so happened to be in town and Joy knew I would treat it right and take care of it the way it needed to be. So Skysong and I have been together ever since. What no buddy knows is that I've been training her, and she is getting strong. All she needed was a gently hand and patience.

Ahh, and here comes Littleroot town. A few more minutes of walking and we were at Elm's lab. It took a while to see him, because one of his assistants had to drag him away from his precious research.

"Shari, it is good to see you made it here in one piece. The way you chose to come here can be a tough route for new trainers."

"Nope, everything was good. Skysong here is a good companion."

"I'm sure she is, but because she is on the weaker side it is good you start out with a reliable starter. This is why you are here. Okay here are the three starters available to Johto trainers. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and totodile…Which will you choose?"

"I've thought this through, and I will go with Cyndaquil."

"The fire type, a good choice. Okay here are some extra balls to catch wild Pokémon in, and here is your pokedex. That along with the poke gear your dad gave you are the best tools for a new trainer. Now Shari go on your journey and good luck!"

"Thank you professor for everything, well off to Hen I go!"

"Hoenn?"

"Yeah, I've travelled all over Johto with my dad. I really need a change of scenery. Hoenn has always interested me, so I figured I would start out there."

"Okay, good luck and go to Newbark town and meet up with my friend Birch there."

"Okay I will!"

With that I made my way to the harbor. My boat for Hoenn was due any minute now. Not much later I had my room and was settled in. I decided that now was a good time to get Skysong and Cyndaquil introduced. I took out both poke balls and threw them at the ground. In a flash of red both Pokémon appeared.

"Skysong I would like to introduce you to our new friend Cyndaquil."

"Drai!"

"Cynda!"

"Well now that you are acquainted, Cyndaquil you need a name…how about Blaze?

"Cynda!"

"Okay sounds great. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. Let's go get some food."

After filling our bellies we went back to the cabin to get some shut eye before we docked early the next morning. My first day of my journey went well; I was looking forward to the second day.

Early the next morning found me and Skysong on the deck watching the sunrise as we pulled into port in Newbark town. It was a small town much like Littleroot town, but to me it meant the beginning.

"Well Skysong, here we are. Time for us to start our journey, are you ready?"

"Dri!"

"I knew you would be. More than anything I can't wait until we show them just what we can do. I'm the late starter and you're supposed to be the sickly Dratini that couldn't do anything. Just wait until they see just how wrong they were about both of us. This is the beginning of the rest of our life, let's do well and prove them all wrong!"

"Dri!"

After my declaration the boat docked and we made our way into town. Skysong stayed out of her ball most of the time. She preferred to be where the action was, and didn't like missing anything. It was fine with me; I loved having her with me all the time. An hour later found us at Professor Birch's Lab. We had to wait a few because he was giving another trainer their starter.

"Shari, it is good to see that you made it here in one piece. This here is another new trainer starting out."

"Hi, my mane is Shari. I just got here from Johto."

"Johto huh? Why didn't you just stay there? We don't need any weak trainers here."

"If you think that then why are you bothering to become a trainer?"

"So, the little girl with the weakling dragon has a back bone. I wouldn't say much if I were you, you have nothing to back it up."

"What exactly are you talking about Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Brilliant name…I'm saying that you have a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon, so if you go running of your mouth you have nothing to back it up. You have no chance in a battle, and thus no right to speak that way."

"Is that so huh! Well we will just see about that! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"It will be your loss, I accept."

"Shari what do you think you are doing! You know very well that Dratini is not the type of Pokémon that is meant to battle. Claire herself said that."

"I will not sit by and do nothing while this little boy talks crap about my Pokémon!"

"That is still not a good reason to get your Pokémon hurt either!"

"You can't stop me Professor; I'm not going to back down. You never know, we might just surprise you. Right Sky, are you ready to take this guy down?"

"Dri!"

"She is as crazy as you are, though then again you are your mother's daughter. Elm says that you have a good head on your shoulders, I hope that he is correct."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think that Sky could handle it. Claire is a great trainer, but she just maybe wasn't the one for Sky."

"Enough talking, let's battle!"

"Hold your pants on, were coming."

We made our way to an open field behind the Lab. Each of us made our way to opposite ends of the field, while Professor Birch made his way to the middle to act as the ref. He asked for a fair fight and asked both of us to call out our Pokémon. Sky launched herself off my shoulder to the center of the field. They boy drew a poke ball and called out his started. It turned out to be an upright green lizard, also known as one of the Hoenn starters, the grasss type Treeko. The two Pokémon had a stare down until the professor dropped his arms signaling the start of the battle. The boy called a Tackle attack. As Treeko got close to Sky she rolled to the side. She had no legs so we had spent a lot of time learning how to dodge, she could roll faster than most Pokémon could run out of the way. It went that way for a while. It made Sky look like that she was all she does, and it wore down Treeko. The boy was too frustrated and angry to realize that was my plan all along. As Treeko began to pant I knew it was time to finish it swiftly. Treeko came in for another tackle, the last and strongest it would be able to do. Sky slid to the side as it had been. What I didn't expect was for the boy to tell Treeko to use pound now. Sky was right behind Treeko and the perfect place for it to use its tail to pound Sky. Its tail swept to the side and sent Sky flying right into the nearest tree. The boy looked smug, if he only knew we were just getting started. As Sky got closer to the tree she opened her mouth and let out a nice dragon rage at the tree to stop her from slamming into it. The opposite happened she went back towards the Treeko. Treeko was too tired to do anything so Sky used the momentum of her flight to strengthen her version of body slam. Treeko was down for the count after that. The boy just looked in disbelief and returned his partner, and took off in fury from the lab.

"Well that was unexpected. What happened to that sickly dragon I heard about from everyone?"

"I've had Sky for two years; we've been training since day one. I knew she could do so much, she had a fighting spirit that no one paid attention to."

"Well I must say I am impressed. It takes a great trainer to know precisely what their Pokémon are capable of. Now get going and good luck on your journey."

"Okay and thank you."

With that I made my own exit. The first two days of my journey had been exciting. I was sure that the others would be the same. I had two Pokémon and a rival already. I was going to have to start training both my Pokémon hard if we were ever going to make it.

ooOOoo

A/N: This is chapter one. Let me know what you thing. If it is good then I will continue. Please review! P.S. I will give candy to anyone who can tell me where i got Dratini's name from :)


End file.
